Black Star's perverted training
by Lord Koga
Summary: Black Star discovers feelings for Tsubaki and trains his stealth skills for...less than noble purposes. 3-15-12 Chapter 2 loaded...5-5-12 Chapter 3 loaded 9-2-12 NO NEW CONTENT, fixed spell checker and cleaned up the couple dozen typos.
1. Chapter 1

About a year after the kishin was defeated, Black Star came to the realization that he had developed additional feelings for Tsubaki. He decided he'd train masking his presence so that he could watch her in the hot springs. He told Tsubaki that he was going to do some serious training for awhile.

"Black Star training seriously? This can't be good," thought Tsubaki. "OK, try not to destroy a building or anything this time, please." "Heh, don't worry this time is different" replied Black Star with a smirk as he left. That only made Tsubaki more puzzled and worried.

The next few days he trained on classmates and then a couple of teachers doing their normal routine, people he actually knew so if he was discovered he could actually talk instead of being surrounded without his weapon. Tsubaki checked on him a couple of times with some difficulty to make sure he wasn't going off the deep end.

After a week had passed and he was able to stalk without detection he decided it was time to execute his plan. He waited patiently for Tsubaki to leave and then waited a few minutes extra to make sure she was gone, before he left himself and took the long way as an additional precaution. Once he arrived there and peeked over the edge he indeed saw Tsubaki in the far side of the springs, however he could only see part of her back for she was facing the other way and the steam rising up. Despite the limited visibility he was happy because it was still a challenge for improvement and that he had successfully evaded detection, or so he thought.

Suddenly Tsubaki thought she could feel a familiar presence but it was so faint she could not be sure. She started thinking about Black Star's sudden interest in stealth training, serious stealth training at that and how it was odd that he did it alone. She was so certain that he was indeed there and watching her. It did not frighten her though for her calm personality as well as her own feelings for him. She kept going on about her business while carefully not exposing more of herself or to frighten him off either. After that she hurried up slightly and exited behind a thicker cloud of steam to get home before he was accidentally discovered or she slipped.

Once he was positive Tsubaki was dressed and leaving he disappeared and growled his frustration quietly to himself, he was so close to seeing it all! He hurried up and scrambled down and ran the long way home for three reasons, try to beat her home, not run into her on the way there, and appear sweaty from physical training. She arrived home to the sounds of Black Star in the shower, home early today from his supposed ""training"". She decided the easiest way to address this was to get a drink from the fridge and to sit on the sofa until he was out. She was having trouble staying calm and not fidget too much while he finished up.

His plan when he got out was to act normal and pretend nothing was odd despite how he felt, it was obvious that wasn't gonna work as soon as he opened the door and saw Tsubaki on the couch with the TV off. He gulped before walking into the living room and slightly quietly say "Hey". She looked up slightly startled and returned the greeting. "Is...something wrong?" he asked worriedly. She took a deep breath and answered "Black Star...how long have you liked me?" "Since our first day at the academy when you stayed through my act," he said as he relaxed thinking it was just his guilt that had him so afraid she knew. "No, I mean as a girl" she replied. Black Star's mouth slightly gapes and the blood rushes to his face as he knows he's busted. He sputters gibberish as he fails to reply so she continues " I know and I love you too.

The way she says that quietly and so gently causes him to go mute as he stares unto her eyes. At first he was checking to see if she truly meant that but ended up basking in the love she held for him. As Tsubaki notices his face relaxing into a blank stare, she decides to get up and walk to him. She grasps his hand hand in hers and starts to rub his knuckles with her thumb. "I know your always striving to be stronger and tougher than everyone else but please, let me know how you feel sometimes too. I would like knowing that I'm just not some too." "Tsu... Tsubaki... you should never think that your just a tool to me!" "I know Black Star, it's just nice if you'd show me more."

He waits for part of a second before he captures her mouth with his quickly yet gently, as he wants to prove it and go for it all while not hurting her. She didn't resist him and accepted it. She could tell he had matured so much. He was still extremely confident but not as arrogant, he would think before doing anything to her instead of just grab, and he was almost as tall now. She was going to have to teach him some manners but at the moment... she wanted to reward him for being discreet about his perversion and for his training progress. Tsubaki steps closer so her breasts rub him gently. Black Star finally breaks the kiss but doesn't back up with her hands on his back. "Tsubaki..."."I know, that was for being gentle with me." She starts to kiss him again so Black Star turns them around and sits on the couch with her on his lap. With the kiss slowly heating up he moves his hands to undo her bra. It comes undone finally when Tsubaki pulls back. "I didn't think you were gonna get it" she says as she pulls it from under her shirt. "It's not like I could see it" he replies as his eyes wander downwards.

She brings his hand around front and inserts it into her open shirt. "You can play with them when we're making out but don't get carried away," she says as she controls his hand and kneads carefully. His eyes widen as he feels how soft and smooth they are, "They feel like heaven's pillows". Tsubaki smiles then moans as he discovers a nipple with his thumb. Black Star is more surprised as he watches them harden, "Tsubaki, are you okay?" She laughed before explains "They swell up like you do" as she looked down and poked him. She goes ahead and removes her shirt as he's stunned. He snaps out of it and quickly removes his own. As she stared at his chest for a moment he decided to grab her breast and suckle it. By the time he grabbed and she knew it, it was too late to stop his mouth. All she could do was arch her back grab his head and moan as he tugged strongly. He was trying to taste her milk but there was none for him to. He wasn't gonna stop after she responded like that though!

After awhile she finally shows she wants him off so he flicks it with his tongue one last time before withdrawing. Uncertainty fills his eyes as she gets up...and removes the rest of her clothes. Of course he follows her lead and shucks the rest of his across the room as well. His eyes roam her body as if he was scanning her entire body and burning the image forever within his mind before settling on her swollen slick slit. Tsubaki couldn't help but stare in awe as she watched his penis throb and tighten even further. He grabs himself to prepare for penetration but she grabs him so she can feel his power there for herself. As she sits back down she realizes she better teach him about the clit if she's going to enjoy it as much as he is.

"This is where girls feel the most pleasure" she says while grabbing a hand and leading it to her open legs. He feels it up and explores it while she moans and digs her back into the couch with her eyes closed. After he's done with that he decides he wants to feel her inside too and moves his hand over it. She gasps a bit and opens her eyes as a finger circles around inside before rubbing a streak against the front wall."BLACK STARRR!" she screams as the pressure explodes and her muscles clench his finger and try to pull it all the way in."Oh Tsubaki!" he groans out while using his other hand to grab hers around his shaft out of fear for the way she grabbed that too. After several seconds her spasms start to ease and he's finally able to remove his hand from her. He takes her hand off as well and enters her as she moans again. The hymen had long been gone, she didn't even know when but most likely from some of the training she did long ago. It didn't take him long at all before gaining speed but she didn't care, all she could really do was moan and keep grabbing him as she was still up in the clouds."Tsubaki, I...I..."he couldn't really talk as she felt him harden as hard as possible inside her."TSU...TSUBAKI!" he yelled as he slid his hands behind her back and crushed her boobs against his chest, forcing her back into an arch. It didn't bother her though for it changed position allowing him to bury fully within her, as she felt him twitching wildly inside. Between feeling him release and knowing she brought him such happiness she climaxed again, her vagina contracting around him, trying so desperately to pull him further and making them feel perfectly merged as 1 perfect soul ridge against ridge pulse against pulse. His orgasm almost lasted as long as hers as he felt her nipples pebbled against his chest and her body grasping his in a death grip inside and out,it kept giving him the strength to shoot another. Even after it was over they stayed locked together, too tired to get up and enjoying feeling each others bodies return to normal.

* * *

>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-<p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

I might edit, add to the story eventually but 1st story after a year of toying around with possibly making one so don't really expect much. However feel free to review however you wish, if I do write more I might use grimmer and plot ideas.

Thanks to all other fanfic authors out there! I've enjoyed reading dozens if not hundreds of stories and used a piece here and a piece there to help me build my own. Scattered enough that I doubt any are recognizable so a thanks to all of yall. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

FAST FORWARD to the next day at the academy in the hall between classes.

* * *

>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<p><p>

As Death the Kidd, Liz, and Patty are walking down the hall they pass Ox and Kilik talking and overhear them mention that Black Star seem to be unusually happy and talkative today. They keep walking but Liz mentions that she saw Tsubaki earlier and that she seemed that way, didn't think much of it at the time but with other noticing too, it gave her a strange feeling. They come around a corner and see the two of them on down the hallway having a conversation, yes they were chatting not just Black Star spouting nonsense with her either trying to quiet him or nodding and agreeing.

The three of them start discussing what could be going on before Patty cracks up giggling "He wants her! He wants her!" Kidd replies "I doubt it's like that but it's none of our business," as he tries to change the topic before ideas come to mind and he spouts a nosebleed. Liz stares a moment longer before adding "No it's more than that, It's too much too fast. Look at them! Tsubaki is laughing and Black Star acts like he just had a flawless victory! Kidd takes another look at them and his jaw drops. He recovers the sisters notice, turns around and starts to walk away blushing slightly. "It's still not our business." Liz watches Kidd leave before glancing back at Tsubaki and they catch each others eyes before Liz follows Kidd. Tsubaki knows something is up by the feeling that Liz wants to talk to her later.

After school Liz catches up to Black Star and Tsubaki and says "She wants to talk to her for awhile" with an intense expression that he couldn't see. He complains "You coulda done it earlier," but Tsubaki gets the message and tells Black Star to go on home, she'll be there later. He looks at her for a second before going "Tch" and leaving.

Liz waits for him to walk a bit before ensuring there was nobody else around and starting. "What are you and him up to?" "What do you mean?" Tsubaki asks slightly surprised. "I mean about you laughing seriously in the hall while he's happy enough he just 1 hit KO'd someone or something." Tsubaki turns a little red before Liz keeps on " If I didn't know any better I'd think yall did it or something." As she finishes that Tsubaki turns completely red. Liz slowly becomes surprised before asking "You don't mean..." "Yes..." "WHAT?" Liz yells as Tsubaki quickly glances around to make sure nobody is around still. "SHHH! I don't want everyone to know, I don't want the attention." "You actually think Black Star isn't going to trumpet it to the world?" "No he won't, he's better than you think" Tsubaki says as Liz's eyebrows rise. "You haven't heard him yet and he would have by now if he was going to." Liz concedes the point with a "Hmm...good argument, but still wow I'm shocked you did it."

Liz fidgets a little before asking what it was like...Tsubaki sighs so Liz asks if she doesn't want to talk about it. She doesn't want to but she doesn't want Liz to get the wrong impression either. Tsubaki turns and stares at a statue in the distance a bit. She starts to say that she noticed he was interested in her (without telling he was peeping) but didn't realize he was as much as it turned out to be. She didn't plan on going all the way at 1st but ended up wanting to. He learned didn't force her and kept checking her face to make sure she wanted him to go on and he learned quickly. It was much MUCH better than by herself, it was like combining the unknown of a novel and the feeling of herself. She didn't have to think and never knew what he was going to do next exactly. "Slight changes go a long ways" she looked up to see Liz's intense attention and finished with "I love him too but please don't tell anyone else about this ok?" Ok. "I'm going to go ahead and go home before Black Star tries to cook himself something. "Hey wait! Let him fix his own damn food! "we've had to put out a fire more than once already..." Oh... "Cya later." Bye.

She gets home to see Black Star rummaging through the kitchen. He looks up and goes "Finally! What took you so long?" She puts her stuff up and takes over in the kitchen "Li knew something was different with us... she guessed it and I couldn't hide it" she says while putting a pizza in the oven. Black Star just looks at her so she continues "We need to do better, I don't mind her knowing too much but there's the rest of the academy..." "So what if they know? I don't care..." "I do Tsubaki breaks in, I do care what they think about us so please Black Star we need to get better. Think of it as a challenge and do it for me." "Fine" he says finally before looking down to her chest. It irritates her that he's so open about it at home now but at least he's honest she thinks to herself as she looks to the bulge growing in his shorts. Looking back at his face she says "You shouldn't be so obvious but I guess we can play while we wait on food."

His face lights up with a smirk as she leads him to the couch. She doesn't want to lose track of time and decides to do something different this time and has them sit on their knees and feet next to each other. She goes straight for the shorts not too quickly but not too slowly either while bumping his tent a couple of times with the edge of her hand. Black Star is essentially shocked into silence with her initiative but he's not minding one bit and arches his hips to give her a better angle. She gets them free and pulls them down a little before Black Star gets up and removes them completely as well as his underwear. Between the surprise of her wanting it and the brief bumps, his erection is already raging and he wanted them completely out of the way. He sits back down like she wanted and inserts his hand into the top of her dress as he starts toying with the top and side of a boob. She enjoys it some though she's more interested in grabbing his dick to feel how hard he is. He gasps slightly and for just a moment was worried what she was going to do before she relaxed her grip and started lightly tracing it. There is no doubt at all that he's enjoying it, he keeps fondling her boob though because the distraction might just keep him from going to early. Tsubaki keeps brushing his shaft with her thumb sideways as she takes her fingers and starts pressing them into his sac gently but enough that she feels the skin slide and shift as he groans and can't stop moving some. She feels him getting tenser and moves back to his shaft with her whole hand and grips him again hard to stifle his throbbing. He leans back into a slight arch and slides his hand to the bottom of her breast and starts picking up her boob up and out before letting it slide back down. It hadn't dawned on her that she was becoming so aroused until he started doing that and she felt her nipples tighten. "Tsubaki", he whispers as his body starts to settle down. It's about time to end this she thinks and begins to work his member. "NO! Don't...I.." He suddenly jerks upwards and arches and lands leaning back on both his hands. She wasn't expecting him to jab forward and fall back some so her hand slipped across his skin so she held a fair bit of it bunched at the tip.

She watched in open fascination as he pulsed, filled up, and strained against her fingers. "Tsubaki!" he cried as he felt his pulsing slow yet grow stronger as the 2nd pressure built. She let go before it became painful and his skin slowly unrolled itself until the next spasm hit. The momentum carried and the glob burst forth coating their legs, her hand, and a little on the couch. His eyes rolled and he twitched a few more times releasing a little more but mostly clearing the cannon. His arms gave out and he fell over backwards with his legs still under him, panting heavily. Tsubaki stared at the aftermath awestruck for a moment before hurrying to clean it up.

By the time she returned he was starting to sit up. She handed him a few paper towels while he said "Tsubaki... that was amazing." She started working on the couch and said "Yeah it was...uhm I didn't think you'd cum that much." He hesitated before replying "I usually don't quite hat much. When we did it yesterday..." "I could feel your spasms but I couldn't actually feel it...was it like that?" He waits a few seconds before replying "It wasn't quite as good but better than I can ever do alone and goes to throw the paper towels away. Tsubaki thinks to herself no wonder guys always lust after us. Ding! Pizza's ready.

* * *

>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-<p><p>

I had actually made Chapter 2 back in January...I just now got around to finish typing it up. Thanks for those that reviewed chapter 1...it spurred on my mood and got me to keep going. If yall get more specific I might could improve my writing style or perhaps content as how things go as it is.

It's not realy supposed to be a cliffhanger...its just how it progressed in my head and I haven't even came up with a vague future outline.


	3. Chapter 3

While they eat the pizza, Tsubaki says "We need to control ourselves. I don't want to become pregnant, or for us to be discovered having sex, ans I don't want us to become distracted from our academic activities. Black Star crams the rest of the slice into his mouth before turning to her with an expression along the lines of "Why does it matter?" She knows trying to convince him is meaningless though she also knows he will do it to keep her happy. "Also, you should get some condoms soon for when I should be ovulating." His face drops to "Do I have to?" and her steady gaze speaks volumes, "Yes or no fun for you." They finish the pizza in silence before getting to other things.

A few days later Tsubaki goes to the marketplace like she usually does weekly but it takes her a bit longer than normal. She keeps getting distracted by the occasional product not on her list and thoughts of Black Star. It isn't until she's checking dates on eggs that she realizes it's that time of month, her's are hot and active. She becomes more bothered at the thought f what she wants to do when she gets home and hurries to finish her errand.

Once she made it home, she said hi to Black Star who was watching tv and a little hurriedly went to the kitchen to unload the groceries. He heard her putting them up kinda loudly and got up to see if something was wrong. By that time, Tsubaki was finished, and had already undone the top two buttons of her shirt. She dropped her hands and turned to face him as she heard him enter. He froze instantly a the sight of the top of her cleavage and white bra showing. She said his name gently, lovingly and he knew what she wanted. He wasted no time closing the gap between them and picking up where she left off. It wasn't as if he was the only one moving, as she cupped his sac for a moment before sticking her hands inside his shorts. She used her hands to stroke him twice before grasping loosely and enjoying him growing and spreading her hands. The thought of it growing inside and spreading her folds made her wet instead of damp.

He finished loosening her shirt's buttons before widening the gap up top. He watched as Tsubaki's nipples puckered and started straining against the bra's confinement. He grasped her right boob, bra cup and all and kneaded gently causing the fabric to slide along the sensitive skin. At the same time he traced a wide circle on her other breast, about halfway from the peak to the edge. She closed her eyes and arched slightly showing that she liked it. He removed his hands and stared at her chest again for a moment before she opened her eyes and asked him "What is it?" "It's just..." he says while still looking, "They seem fuller than before" Tsubaki almost moaned and said "It's because I'm in heat right now..." She wasn't sure if he knew what she meant but his penis flexed against her hands which showed he'd been around Blair enough he knew full well. It also intensified the carnal urge deep within her abdomon. He went to fondle her pair again but she distracted him by suddenly choking his manhood. "Enough foreplay, go get the condoms."

She let go and he quickly complied while she went to her room. By the time he joined her she was already down to bra and panties, which shifted as she unclasped the bra. He started shucking his own clothes across the floor to match hers. In just those few seconds Tsubaki was fully nude, watching as Black Star pulled down his underwear and his erection springing free. She walked over to him as he fumbled with the wrapper before she took it and opened it with her nails. Instead of trying to put it on him she handed it back knowing he would manage it quicker. After the rubber was in place she led him to the edge of the bed and kisses him as she turns them around. Once the kiss was finished Tsubaki grinned mischievously as she pushes him backwards onto the sheets. He maneuver and her attitude surprises Black Star but he knows everything is great as he looks into her eyes. He scoots back while she climbs on the bed, body swaying seductively. As soon as her thighs are straddling him properly, she sits up on his lap and smirking, inserts his dick into her pussy. She closes her eyes and sighs as she focuses on the sense of fullness her hormones demanded. Black Star sucks in breath while trying not to buck as his glans slinks across her internal ridges. She waits until she can't sink any lower before flexing her muscles and trying to increase the feeling. He feels it though not as pronounced as he normally would. She started grinding her sex against him, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed while he grabbed her butt. He never thought he would enjoy being dominated yet here he was, underneath Tsubaki riding him and loving it! She continued to speed up the pace but kept having to back off some when the rhythm was disrupted. Having finally maintained a good steady place she gripped his shoulders and leaned forward over him, her hair billowing around them.

Black Star knew from the way she was moving more and more erratically, while moaning and the way she was tightening internally, that she was going to cum soon. Sure he was having a blast and all but since putting on protection, it was a slow buildup and he wasn't ready. Tsubaki moved her hands over to his upper arms as she leaned over completely and grounded their pubic bones. Apparently, stimulation found its way to her nub as she gasped and splayed her hands on the front of his shoulders. She pushed against them and reared her head back with her back arched "Black Star!"

Her vaginal lips clamp around him before gaping from the contractions attempting to devour him to no avail. Black Star stills and is fascinated with her as she climaxes. The strength of her arms pushing against him, her twins jutted outwards as if they want o shot, her face, her inner sanctum convulsing around him as he's still sane, all of it. As Tsubaki slowly returns to herself she leans forward to rest atop him with her breasts laying by his face.

As she's recovering from her orgasm Black Star shifts and mouths her nipple playing with it in his mouth with some teeth grazing and tongue flicking while one hand goes to the small of her back to keep her tight against him while the other goes to her clit. She moans and he feels her shudder around him before he pushes her up and withdraws from her. She slowly opens her eyes to see what he's doing as he climbs out from under her. He grabs her waist as he suddenly jumps and mounts her from behind. She yelps in surprise as she realizes he didn't ejaculate while he uses her hips to jerk her up to her hands and kneads before lunging into her tight passage once more. He quickly stabilizes a rhythm with her channel making lewd noises. Each thrust his angle is a little different but the higher ones seemed to be the most effective. "There! Hit that..." was all she can manage as he finds that rougher spot again. He slows down some as he can feel the eruption building so that he keeps driving her mad. Suddenly Tsubaki rocks backwards against him and throws her head back as her core goes meltdown a second time.

Black Star embeds himself fully then grasps a boob as his other hand goes to her lower stomach and rests his head onto her shoulder besides hers, as he drops onto her back and forces her to the mattress. Tsubaki has her eyes closed and mouth agape to the ceiling while Black Star is groaning and rocking his hips sideways within her drawing out both of their orgasms. Tsubaki never felt so happy to be powerless as when he both protected and possessed her...body...mind...soul...

Once they finally stop panting like dogs Black Star was the first to speak. "You're right, I should buy condoms." Tsubaki mumbles sleepily, "That was the best yet." Her breathing continues to slow as she drifts off to sleep, her body for the firs time truly satisfied and sedated. Black Star eased out of her and the bed careful not to disturb her before disposing of the condom. His business finished, he returned to their nest and pulled her back against him cuddling and whispered " I love you."

I was a couple weeks behind schedule but I can never stick to my own deadlines and when I"m home I always want to play something instead of typing it up. As always thanks for all that review it, 1 good review is worth 100 hits though constructive criticism can help sharpen the next product.

There are most likely several typos, I was having issues and spelling corrector wasn't working.

Work has been busier recently I fear this next pause may be the longest yet though I have ideas for a Fairy Tail, Natsu x Erza pairing as well as continuing chapter 4 with a basketball game. Maybe it'll be fast forward mode maybe it'll be an actual game, but Soul Maka Liz vs Tsu BS and Patty seems...somewhat symmetrical with Kid as the ref...u don't honestly think Kid would be in a 4v3 game would u?

Oh and Justin...sex is my main focus at least for now, the story is more for actually having a little depth to it than all...standard...lets just throw words and lines together.


End file.
